


Something new

by BenignIdealist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignIdealist/pseuds/BenignIdealist





	Something new

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are at a complete and utter loss.  
Because currently you’re being hugged by one Jake English, the first other human being you’ve ever actually met.  
But he’s  
What  
How do you  
Uh  
“Hi Jake.” is all you can manage to say. (your voice is rough and scratchy from disuse. You only ever needed to talk with your robots, and even then, it wasn’t a terribly regular thing)  
He laughs, loud and happy and not like anything you’ve heard. You can feel is booming laugh rumble through your chest and you think it’s the nicest thing you’ve ever felt.  
“Hello, Dirk!” he says, clapping you hard on the back as he pulls back, grinning happily. “It’s so good to finally meet you face to face! I have to say, you’re a lot shorter than I’d thought. You made your robot much bigger!” he laughs again, pulling you back into his arms. Slowly, you lift your arms, placing one hand on the small of his back, and the other between his shoulder blades, leaning your head against the side of his hesitantly.  
He seems a little startled, before he loosens his arms around you and shifts closer. He rests his head on top of yours, his chin in your hair. He sighs.  
“It’s so bloody good to see you, Strider.” he tells you softly.  
“I can second the sentiment.” you reply.  
He does something to the top of your head. You’re no entirely sure what it is, you can’t see what he did and you’ve never experienced that before. But you think you like it.  
“Hey. Whatever that was, do that again.”  
He does.  
“What is that?”  
“Pardon?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Uh. Is it. Okay?”  
“Yeah, that’s why I asked you to repeat the gesture. But what is it?”  
“Uh.” he shifts his weight to his left foot. “I just. Kissed your head. I suppose.” he says.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
You smile a little. Jake smiles a lot. You really like his smile. You tell him as much, and he flushes pink, stammering a little bit and scratching at his jaw.  
Fuck  
Oh my god  
He’s adorable  
You tell him that too. His face turns bright pink and he tells you that he thinks you look pretty dashing as well.  
You can’t believe you’ve gone so long without this in your life.


End file.
